


Together

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's the end of the world y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Its the end of the world. Everyone is tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk anything about kyle rayner, but someone on tumblr was talking about this ship and this idea got into my head, soooooooooooooooooooooo

It’s the end of the world, and Jason’s in a crappy apartment in  _ Starling City _ of all places, taking shifts to go outside and protect their building. When whoever’s left--Roy or Jason--is inside, they nurse their wounds and watch Lian, makes sure she doesn’t panic. 

 

Neither of them have to try to avoid the other Arrows in the city, because last Jason heard, Ollie and Dinah were in Siberia trying to stop something, and Emi and Connor were in Belgium--or was it Berlin? Either way, it probably doesn’t matter, and Jason and Roy are the only ones in this vicinity, at least. They’ve seen some Supers flying overhead, but that’s about it. 

 

Anyway, the world is ending and Jason and Roy are both inside because they’ve neutralized the threat for at least a few hours, near as they can figure, and decided to try for some rest. 

 

(Both of them sleep better together.)

 

Jason’s on the couch, not really sleeping, and Roy’s checking on Lian, when there’s a flash of green light outside their window. His first thought is Kori, but that doesn’t really make sense, so he gets up and looks outside to check. The balcony has a dude, laying there with a flickering green light around him. It takes Jason a couple seconds to recognize Kyle Rayner. 

 

He doesn’t have anything against Kyle, and he also looks sort of passed out, so Jason opens glass door and helps him up. He’s not unconscious, just sort of dead on his feet, so Jason manages to bring him in without too much difficulty, before he closes the curtains again. 

 

They stumble to the couch, and Jason manages to get him sitting. 

 

“You okay?” he asks.

 

Kyle nods mutely, dropping the construct of his suit and closing his eyes. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Jason tries. Kyle shrugs. “Of course.” He sits next to him. Jason hears the floorboards creak, and Roy throws a sweatshirt at Kyle, then sits on his other side. 

 

“Hey,” he says. Kyle puts the sweatshirt on, slowly, and Jason recognizes it as one of his. 

 

“Hey,” Kyle says back, and they all lean back on the couch. “How’s Lian?”

 

“Asleep, thank god,” Roy says. 

 

“We’re considering bringing her to the Watchtower,” Jason says. “Extra protection.”

 

“Good idea,” Kyle says. 

 

“Why’d you come here?” Roy asks after a second, ever blunt. Jason feels Kyle lift a shoulder in a shrug. 

 

“I don’t know,” he says. There’s a long pause before he adds, “I’m tired.” 

 

“We all are,” Jason says, staring at the blank TV. “End of the world is hard.”

 

“End of the  _ earth _ ,” Kyle corrects. “I could just...leave. Find another planet. All of the Green Lanterns could, technically.”

 

“If Tamaran was still around we’d have split ages ago,” Roy says. “Bring Lian, Mar’i.”

 

“I’d feel bad for abandoning the earth,” Kyle says. “Which is the only reason I haven’t.”

 

“There’s nobody keeping you here?” Jason asks. Kyle shrugs again, and Jason says, “The Joker’s dead.”

 

“Nice,” Kyle says. 

 

“I think most of the people in Gotham are dead,” Jason continues. “End of the world, and all that.” 

 

“Any Bats?” Kyle asks, sounding afraid to hear the answer. 

 

“Not that I’ve heard,” Jason says. He knows that if he ever did hear about something like that, he’d hunt down whoever did it and shoot them in the head.  _ Maybe that’s why nobody’s told me,  _ he thinks. 

 

“Do we have to talk about this?” Roy asks, sounding far too tired. “This was supposed to be our rest.”

 

“Okay,” Kyle says, his voice dull. Jason nods, and Kyle’s head falls on Jason’s shoulder after only a minute. 

 

Jason doesn’t really mind, and when he looks over, Kyle’s buried in his sweatshirt and Roy’s leaning on Kyle’s shoulder, too. 

 

He still doesn’t mind. 

 

He closes his eyes, and tries to sleep. It doesn’t last long, because it’s still the end of the world, the threat is still out there, but it’s enough. 

  
  


(When the sirens do wail, when they do have to get up, and when Jason and Roy come back from changing into their costumes, Kyle’s still there. He’s in his suit, and he looks afraid, like they might kick him out. 

 

“Together?” Roy asks. Kyle’s face brightens, visibly. 

 

“Together,” he says. 

  
“Let’s kick some ass,” Jason says, and they leave together, to face the end of the world.) 

**Author's Note:**

> then they remembered lian and had to send roy back to watch her
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! comments/kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
